The applicant commenced this application before an accident in which his vehicle was struck from the side. His son was strapped in a car seat and died due to head injuries. Prior to the accident the applicant's son had learned how to disengage himself from his car seat while travelling. The applicant was also concerned about the high likelihood of his vehicle's airbags causing severe injury or death to his son in the event of a collision. He has developed an infant seat which better secures an infant in the seat during normal use as well as in the event of a collision; affords the infant protection against a rapidly expanding airbag in the event of a collision; and additionally, offers head protection against lateral thrust sustained in a collision.